Methods for recognizing and detecting moving and/or dynamic objects are known which are essentially based on actively detecting the contours of approaching vehicles with the aid of vehicle-mounted LIDAR, radar or video systems. In most cases, the objects thus detected are associated with a driving lane and their significance for one's own vehicle is derived therefrom. Based on this, a corresponding driving response may be planned and implemented for highly automated vehicles.